Danger Days
by friend9810
Summary: Brooke always wanted some adventure in her life, but she's going to learn you better be careful what you wish for.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

"Brooke, come on we are going to be late!" Her sister called from downstairs.

"One second! Almost ready!" Brooke called back, looking in the mirror one more time, putting her long black hair in a ponytail and placing her deck in her book bag before heading downstairs.

"You are going to make your sister late for school." Her mother said, looking up from the newspaper she was reading. Brooke gave a small frown, her parents were so strict. They knew nothing about her dueling habits which was a good thing because if they found out, well it wouldn't be pretty.

"Sorry. Kim you ready?" Brooke asked her older sister.

"Yes, let's get going. Bye Mother!" Kim said, hugging her mother before leaving with Brooke. The two sisters walked most of the way to Domino High in silence, Brooke was still tired and wasn't happy about going to school.

"Aren't you excited for today?" Kim asked, breaking the silence.

"Nope, the only good thing about school is the chance to see my friends." Brooke replied.

"But you're in Seto Kaiba's class!" Kim said happily. Ever since she met Kaiba at an event her family was invited too, Kim has been a total Kaiba fangirl much to Brooke's dismay.

"You relize he is a total jerk right?" Brooke asked.

"Please! He can't be that bad, everyone says he's so mean but they are just jealous." Kim said.

"Sure they are." Brooke said laughing; they turned the corner and could now see Domino High. As they were approaching the school, Brooke heard a familiar Brooklyn accent.

"Hey Brookie!" Joey Wheeler said with a grin as he walked up to the girls.

"Joey, you know I hate that nickname." Brooke said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah I know but it's so fun! So what are you two talking about?" Joey asked. They were now entering the high school.

"Oh you know the usual, my deranged sister's love for Kaiba." Brooke replied.

"You like that jerk? There is something wrong with you." Joey said laughing.

"I don't know why I even bothered saying anything, bye Brooke." Kim said, slightly embarrassed as she walked away.

"Was it something I said?" Joey asked with a grin.

"I have no clue." Brooke replied chuckling, and then the bell rang. "Wheeler we better get to class."

"You're right, um Brooke? What class do I have first?" He asked.

"English with me, come on." Brooke said as they headed down the hall way to the class.

It was only fifteen minutes into the class and Brooke was already bored. "_Honestly, when am I ever going to need to know this? Hmm what else can I do to kill the time?" _ She thought to herself as she sat at her desk. She took out her notebook and pretended to take notes, when she was really writing a story.

"Today class we have a new student, Mr. Bakura why don't you introduce yourself to the class." The teacher said to the white haired boy standing next to him. Brooke was just kept writing in her notebook, not even noticing what was going on.

"Miss Danforth did you pay any attention to what Ryou just said?" The teacher said snapping Brooke out of her thoughts.

"Um not really, sorry." Brooke said, she felt like an idiot and it didn't help that Kaiba was sitting behind her smirking.

"Well you should be it was very rude. Now Mr. Bakura why don't you take the seat next to Miss Danforth." The teacher said. Ryou nodded and sat where he was told. The rest of the day went as normal until lunch.

"Hey Ryou, I'm Brooke sorry about earlier." She said after finding him in the cafeteria.

"Oh it's nothing to be sorry about, I didn't say much anyway." Ryou said giving her a small smile. "It's nice to meet you Brooke." He said.

"It's nice to meet you too, so do you want to have lunch with me and my friends?" Brooke asked. He seemed like a nice kid, she was sure he would get along great with Yugi and everyone.

"Well I don't know…" Ryou said trailing off.

"I'm sure you'll get along great, come on." She said with a grin.

"Alright, thanks." Ryou replied with a smile.

A/N: So there's chapter one. Sorry for it being so short, I promise it will get better and the chapters will get longer so please make an author happy and review!


End file.
